Un día lluviosos
by Piky
Summary: un día de lluvia, un choque y un consejo...¿qué pasara?


_**Mi primera historia hecha por mi cabezita espero les guste...**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece**_

* * *

_**UN DIA LLUVIOSO**_

Era una noche lluviosa pero a pesar de eso Sakura tuvo que ir a comprar los víveres de esa semana, al vivir sola tenía que ir una vez al mes; mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa recordó como perdió a su primer amor, Sai, lo había conocido cuando tenía 16 años y se enamoraron desde el primer momento que se vieron, pero la vida fue cruel con ella le arrebataron al único ser humano que la había aceptado tal y como era.

Fue un día que fueron al parque a comer un helado, a ella se le había caído el suyo al tropezar con una banqueta y Sai se ofrecido a comprar otro helado mientras ella le esperaba en una banca, pero pasaron los minutos y el no regresaba, pensó que tal vez había mucha gente en la heladería así que siguió esperando hasta que escucho en las sirenas de una ambulancia y una patrulla sintió una opresión en el pecho y fue corriendo a la heladería rezando porque Sai estuviera bien. Al llegar vio a mucha gente rodeando a un herido al acercarse a ver de quien se trataba se desmayó…Sakura salió de sus pensamientos cuando recordó todas las lágrimas que derramo por su muerte, las pesadillas que tuvo por días, semanas y años hasta que poco a poco se fue recuperando, y a pesar de que ya pasaron 4 años desde esa tragedia Sakura no quiso intentar conocer a alguien y enamorarse de nuevo, sentía que si lo hacía traicionaría el amor que Sai y ella se tuvieron.

Tan concentrada iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que choco con alguien hasta que sintió como cayó al piso, y una mano se posó delante de ella y al levantar la cara se encontró con el hombre más guapo que en su vida había visto.

-Lo siento mucho, estaba distraída-le dijo al joven frente a ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo el desconocido mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Sí, gracias no se preocupe, de verdad perdón…-dijo algo apenada.

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente a cualquiera le pude pasar-le dijo con una sonrisa-y… ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

-Si…me llamo Sakura ¿y usted?-le pregunto

-Mi nombre es Sasuke…espero no parecer muy entrometido pero… ¿por qué una jovencita tan bonita anda sola a estas horas de la noche?

-Fui a comprar unas cosas…pero no quiero distraerlo más, además tengo que ir a casa ya es muy tarde-dijo con una leve sonrisa-supongo que fue un placer conocerlo

-Oye no tienes por qué irte así, si tú quieres te puedo acompañar, es muy peligroso que andes por ahí tu sola-le dijo preocupado

-No se moleste vivo a una cuadra de aquí así que no me va a pasar nada…buenas noche- se despidió con gesto en la mano, pero antes de avanzar dos pasos sintió que alguien la detenía del brazo.

-La verdad lo de acompañarla a su casa solo era un pretexto, es que hay algo en ti que me atrae y llama mi atención-le dijo un poco apenado-me gustaría conocerla mejor… ¿aceptaría salir conmigo a tomar un café un día de estos?

-Lo siento pero no…no estoy disponible para nadie-

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes novio?-le pregunto

-Yo…no me puedo enamorar de nadie…ya conocí al amor de mi vida y me fue arrebatado…-

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto Sasuke con curiosidad

-Murió-fue la triste respuesta de Sakura

Sasuke suspiro.-Tal vez a mí no me corresponda decirlo porque no conocí al amor de tu vida…pero no creo que a él le agrade la idea de que te niegues a conocer el amor una vez más-le dijo mientras tomaba su mano-yo creo que a él le gustaría que siguieras adelante con tu vida, no digo que te olvides de él porque siempre va a ocupar un lugar importante en tu corazón…pero deberías intentarlo, tener una familia y ser feliz

Sakura no sabía que decir

-Piénsalo-le dijo Sasuke mientras que se acercaba y le daba un beso en la frente y también metía un papel en una de sus bolsas-cuídate y espero volver a verte-y se alejó caminando del lado contrario a donde se dirigía ella

Sakura lo vio irse y pensó un momento en sus palabras, después miro al cielo y vio que había dejado de llover, miro el papel que el metió en sus bolsas y sonrió levemente al ver un número telefónico escrito en él y se dijo.

-Tal vez él tenga razón- y retomo su camino a su casa con una sonrisa

* * *

**Que les parecio...bueno, malo, regular...**

**Me dejan un comentario?**


End file.
